


Tattoos and Tentacles

by AetherBunny



Series: Eldrich is My Middle Name [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, M/M, Pre Relationship, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some awesome headcannons about Cecil out there, and they can all be right, so why not make some more?  </p>
<p>The first in a series of speculations on Cecil's appearance (however he appears, he will always be in love with Carlos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of a heavily tattooed Cecil, so I pushed it together with the various reptile-esque ideas...

Cecil settles a wing flush against his skin once more. It was good to stretch them at least once a week or they would begin to itch. He opened the other, feeling it pull gently from his skin and pass through the fabric of his shirt. He hummed as the membrane regained it's dark bat-like coloring. There was little room in the booth to stretch all the way, so it would have to be one at a time. 

"Cecil I ... Oh." Carlos. Beautiful perfect Carlos had been lead by who knows what to enter the studio at that very moment. "Have you always ... ?" He made a gesture with his hands, the one you would make in front of a flashlight to project the shadow of a bird.

"Yes." Cecil was not ashamed. He fixed his eyes on the cowlick of hair that would form the soft, dark, divine curl at Carlos' forehead (were it not for Tully) instead of looking him in the eyes. He was not ashamed, just caught off guard.

"Just one?"

This is how they wound up in Carlos' apartment.   
"Sorry it's a mess, I don't spend much time here."

Cecil hadn't noticed to be honest as soon as he entered the space he had hung his mouth open ever so slightly to better take in the scent of this beautiful man. Now he was nearly dizzy with it.

"Can I see them?" a breathy, reverent question coupled with a sincerely curious pair of eyes only weakened Cecil further.

Carefully, fingers shaking like the ground beneath Night Vale, Cecil undid the buttons on his shirt. Carefully he set it on the back of a chair. He turned to find Carlos much closer, a hand outstretched, caught in the act of reaching for him.

Cecil only nodded and turned his back to him again. 

"Tattoos? Was I hallucinating? I thought those weren't supposed to happen until 2:12 tomorrow?" Cecil could feel the heat from the very tips of Carlos' fingers centimeters from his skin. He flexed a little pulling the wings to life from his back. He heard a small gasp as they flushed with color again.

"It's easiest to keep track of them this way. And to fit them under clothing."

"Can I touch them?" 

Cecil turned to face him. Carlos was guarding a tiny smile.

"For science?" There was no way Cecil could resist. He curled a wing inward so Carlos could run a curious hand along the appendage. He was so lost in the sensation he did not realize when it had stopped, and he was startled when the quizzical tracing began on his ribs.

"What are these?" Carlos asked, bolder now.

Cecil uncoiled the sleek tentacles from the base of his spine. Reaching one towards Carlos just in time for the inky dark coloring to reappear. Carlos was starring at him in wonder, it was as if Cecil had asked if he would marry him (oh how he wanted to).

"Is there more?"

Cecil managed to blush less than Carlos as he unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them. Standing only in his state mandated novelty boxer shorts Carlos could watch as he unwound the long spade-tipped tail from around his left leg. The other man laughed. Cecil stuck out a delicately forked tongue in jest, letting the tips just barely brush his collarbone. His eyes glazed black and the third in the center of his forehead opened wide. 

He cannot remember the last time anybody saw him like this. He wonders if anyone has seen it all at once (he can't remember). Nor can he remember the last time there was something he wanted to see so much his third eyed opened.

He was sure nobody ever looked at him the way Carlos is looking at him now, like he is some kind of angel. The kind of angel you would imagine if you did not live in Night Vale. Something biblical and beautiful. Something that had to say "be not afraid" because of it's terrible splendor.

Carlos kept laughing, high but not nervous. It might have been relief. It was the same kind of laugh one might have if their loved one had just agreed to marry them. Now Cecil laughed too. They just giggled at one another until Cecil reached a tentacle to his wrist and brought him closer just to bask in his lovely human warmth. It was Carlos who rested his hands on Cecil's bare chest and stopped their laughter with a sigh. Another tentacle curled its way around Carlos' waist just barely brushing skin where his shirt rode up. 

They stood like this, connected, until the sirens heralding the potential arrival of the swarm of locusts (that sounded like one hit wonders when they flew en mass) startled them away from one another. 

After another moment of sheepish starring Cecil wrapped himself in ink once more, their pigment fading to match his skin leaving just an outline wherever the extra limbs came in prolonged contact with his body. Carlos enjoyed this just as much as he did watching them appear. He may have asked Cecil to coil and uncoil a tentacle from his chest to watch how it worked. 

"Amazing, it's amazing. You're so amazing. I could just... look at you forever."

"Oh um." Cecil rubbed the space behind his ear.

"Sorry, I'm sorry was that - "

"No, I was just just thinking you could touchmeforeverifyouwanted." Carlos had to take a second to separate Cecil's rush of words.

"For science?"

Carlos nodded in mock seriousness.

"That would be amazing."


End file.
